wonderful Christmas time
by boothandboneslove
Summary: A Christmas oneshot for Todd and Kurt.


Kurt sat on the floor in his room singing along softly to 'Let it snow!' as the song came through the speakers of his CD player while he wrapped the presents he had gotten for those he cared about for Christmas. He was currently wrapping the last of the gifts he had gotten for Todd, a dark green sweater and matching hat that would hopefully help keep him warm. His other gift he had been working on for months, a photo album filled with pictures of them. Kurt really hoped that Todd liked his gifts. Kurt smiled as he finished wrapping the gift and flipped it over placing a name tag on the front along with a green bow. Kurt placed the present with the others he had already wrapped as the song changed to 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'.

It was no secret to anybody who knew Kurt that the fuzzy teen loved Christmas, it was his favorite holiday. One of the things he loved the most about this time of year was the snow, some people couldn't stand it, but Kurt loved it. His fur helped keep him warm in the chilly air, and even against the snow. His second favorite thing about Christmas was Christmas carols, he always listened to them as soon as December first came around. He loved Cristmas and everything that entailed.

Kurt finished the last of the presents he had to wrap and placed them all on his desk humming happily the whole time. Tomorrow Todd was coming over and they would exhange gifts. He couldn't wait to see what Todd would think about his gifts, he really hoped the other teen liked them.

XXX

The next day Kurt sat in the den watching some Christmas movie about Jack Frost trying to become Santa Claus with Kitty, Rogue, Evan, and Bobby. Logan and Remy were also in the den but Logan was sleeping in a chair after a long night of trailing a new mutant. And Remy seemed content to sit on the floor back resting against Logan's legs and playing solitare. Remy never left Logan's side for long if he could help it. Kurt didn't understand why exactly but he still thought it was sweet, not that he'd ever tell Logan or Remy that. Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts by Bobby's loud laugh at Santa Claus getting hit in the face with a shovel. Logan stirred in his sleep at the sound and Remy glared at Bobby and threw the pack from the cards his was playing with at the boy. Bobby sank in his seat as Remy reached over his shoulder and patted Logan's knee until he was sure the man wasn't going to wake up.

"Sorry," Bobby whispered to Remy who had resumed his game.

"Jus shut up, he got no sleep last night" Remy whispered back. Remy had made it his mission to see that Logan got sleep apparently. Not that Kurt blamed him, he would have done the same for Todd. Kurt went back to thinking barely paying attention to what was happening in the movie that was playing. Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts once again by a knock on the door.

"I got it" Kitty said loudly jumping up and running out of the den also waking Logan up in the process and Remy sighed. Kurt and Evan stood up as well and followed Kitty to see if it was the Brotherhood. Only Lance, Pietro, and Todd were coming because they were the ones dating X-Men. Kurt smiled whe he saw that the three boys they had been waiting for were in the doorway.

"Hi Todd" he greeted happily and Todd smiled at him as he walked into the mansion after the rest of his friends. Kurt ran to Todd and hugged the other teen once he was inside and the door was shut behind him. Todd smiled and hugged Kurt back letting Kurt's tail wrap around one of his legs.

"Come on, I got your gifts upstairs" Kurt said dragging Todd to the stairs and up them by his hand.

"Calm down yo, I'm here for a little while" Todd told him trying not to fall up the stairs as his very enthuastic boyfriend pulled him up the stairs behind him.

"I've got other plans" Kurt announced happily and Todd shook his head, it still amazed him sometimes just how excited Kurt could get. Once they were in Kurt's room he let go of Todd's hand and grabbed the two gifts he had wrapped the day before.

"Sit, sit" Kurt said waving his hand at Todd and the other teen sat on the bed placing the bag he had been carring all the while on his lap. Kurt sat on the bed next to Todd a huge smile on his face and handed him the first of the two gifts wrapped in light green paper. Todd smiled at Kurt before opening the photo album Kurt had made for him. Kurt flipped it open so that Todd could see that it had pictures in it. Todd's smile got bigger the further he got into the album until the pictures stopped and only blank pages remained.

"Why does it just stop?" he asked looking at Kurt and the fuzzy blue teen smiled at him.

"So more pictures can be added as our relationship continues" He explained and Todd smiled as well.

"Thanks yo" Todd said and Kurt hugged him before handing him the second gift wrapped in the same light green paper as the first. Todd opened the gift and pulled out the dark green hat that rested atop the matching sweater before looking at Kurt.

"You alvays say you're cold in zhe vinter, and you get sick easily, I zhought zhese might help keep you varm" Kurt said and Todd smiled pulling the hat on top of his head. "It looks good on you" Kurt told him pulling the hat down so it covered Todd's entire face. Todd laughed and pulled the hat back up.

"Here, open you gift" Todd said shacking his head and pushing the bag he held into the other teens arms. Kurt smiled and pulled out the CD of Christmas carols; his smile growing as he hugged Todd tightly. It was a wonderful Christmas, both Todd and Kurt agreed.

**Aurthors note-Yeah, I wanted to write a oneshot for some holidays and Christmas was one of the three holidays I had chosen. I wanted to get this out before Christmas because it makes sense. I'm sorry if it's not very good, I tried. Please read/review. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**


End file.
